This invention relates to a transit isolator which may be used to convey a patient under isolated conditions and then to transfer him from the transit isolator into another isolator which may be linked to the transit isolator by a microbiologically secure transfer tunnel.
Isolators, also known as isolation enclosure apparatus, may be used, for example, to protect a hypersensitive patient from micro-organisms in the general environment (in which case the isolator is maintained at a pressure slightly higher than ambient atmospheric pressure) or in the treatment of a patient suffering from a highly infectious disease (in which case the isolator is maintained at a pressure slightly lower than ambient atmospheric pressure).